


Spiritual Rhythm

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Series: Abyss of Inksanity [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Music, flirtations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: It has been so long since Sammy has played a song and it has been so long since Bendy has danced.
Relationships: Bendy/Sammy Lawrence
Series: Abyss of Inksanity [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Spiritual Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend of mine based on an AU we made for an old askblog on tumblr called Abyss of Inksanity. The blog is now shut down though i still have a great love for it. I love bendy and the ink machine i love this incarnation of these characters and so... I decided just to post all the fics on here. Most wouldn't have worked on the blog anyway so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also in this AU, Wally has a very thick accent. I tried to make it as recognizable as possible. Reading it outloud might help.
> 
> Sammy in this Au is based on the imaginings of Saedukai.

How long has it been? He couldn’t help but wonder as he walked through the halls, following the chime of his song echoing in the dark oozing walls of ink of their little studio. The soothing twang of the banjo mingling with the notes of the voice that were so sweet and melancholy in nature. 

It had been so long, since he had heard the other even touch an instrument, that it sounded foreign to the Devil. Unable to place it at first before realizing what it truly was. 

As he turned into the corner, his gaze settled into the large open room that once housed the band who recorded all of their songs. There was no giant orchestra,or a small band, or a trio like there used to be. But, a lone man in the center of it all. 

With years of experience and instinct being his guide, Sammy was once again playing the instrument that used to give him inner peace in the chaos of life. He didn’t even notice his Lord at the doorway, too focused on making sure that his fingers remembered where they were supposed to go. A visible flinch was witnessed whenever he slipped and the note through off the rhythm of the song. 

“Fuck.” he muttered with a sigh and with a practice of the note a couple of times, realigned his hands to the beginning of the song and started once more. The tune familiar and soothing. An old hymn that he wrote back when the studio was still thriving. A favorite of his that he gave his entire soul too and was featured in one of the best episodes of the franchise. 

Bendy knew it well. It was a favorite of his also, never got tired of it whenever the other played it...but, it has been so long. Maybe something happened? It could be good or bad because of how HIS prophet’s personality worked. The man could never do anything half assed after all. 

Bendy slid into the room, taking in the pure sight of HIS prophet in his element as he walked behind him. His tail flicking against the floor, his feet starting to sway in the motion of the music. The beat was perfect for the foxtrot. A fast paced, gliding type of footwork that called for a partner. But, he settled for an invisible being as he danced, not wishing to break the other of his work. 

No sound was made as his feet ghosted across the floor, an expert of his own craft as the music director let his soul free through the strings of his instrument. Both, together yet alone as they joined in the spiritual rhythm of their hearts. One, leading the other, influencing him with each pluck of his fingers and word in his song. 

A perfect union of ability, witnessed by no one but themselves. 

The moment was almost ruined, when Sammy’s eyes fluttered up, seeing the Devil that owned his soul before him. But, instead of harming or intimidating him, he… was dancing.   
Calming his fingers, he let the music flow through him as he watched. It had been a long time since he had been given the permission to just watch the Devil. Too often was he taken to being his partner, being united in the art and unable to witness the beauty of it himself. 

He felt himself flush, his eyes taking in the well toned limbs of his Lord, the ease in which he moved and how thoughtful each step was. Never making a mistake. Like a true master of his craft. Like the little Devil Darling that they created all those years ago, replaced by the Devil that controls them. In times like these though… it was hard to tell the difference between the creation they adored and this monster before him. 

In the midst of his thoughts of the other, It was too late when he noticed that the other had stopped and was staring at him. It was too late when he noticed that he had stopped playing and singing. 

It was too late when he felt the other kiss his lips. Eyes widening in surprise as the devil pulled away from him. 

“I have missed your playing” The devil’s voice was soft even with the bubbling of his lungs. The kiss and the sudden confession was too much for the Prophet, his voice caught in the deepest part his throat, captured by metaphorical cats. His fingers unable to move, like they were covered in concrete. They felt so heavy as they laid upon the strings. 

“Sammy…” The name forced the Prophet out of his deepest thoughts, freeing his voice for a pathetic little “Wha?” to escape his lips. His Lord’s unseen eyes staring into his soul. The other… didn’t call him by his last name?

“Please...play another. “ The Devil asked, legs crossing one another and hand placed on his chest as he bowed to him deep. 

Sammy gulped, only able to let his head nod before putting his attention back to the Banjo, giving a few test plucks, feeling that his fingers worked once more. His mind going through all the songs that it could remember by heart and he settled for one that he knew the other would enjoy. 

Careful strokes across the strings, tuned to perfection, vibrated the carefully crafted notes into the air. A nice gentle melody that they used as background music for their episode : Bendy in the Opera, where the little devil somehow got caught into the opera after being mistaken as one of the actors. The Devil couldn’t help but chuckle at the choice. 

“Ah… good good, it’s a favorite of mine.” He hummed as he started to move once more. Both sliding into sync as the music played and the Devil danced. No words between them, only souls intertwining, lips smiling, and looks being taken.


End file.
